Cheetara (2011 series)
Cheetara is a character in the 2011 series, "Thundercats." A gifted cleric trained by Jaga. Cheetara is well trained as a cleric and has a bit of a muscular build to her. She has incredible speed and is well trained with a staff and unarmed combat. She was assumed to be the love interest for Lion-O until it was actually revealed she was the love interest for Tygra. History Cheetara's past remains much of a mystery, but it's revealed that she is an orphan. Later, when she is a pre-teen, Cheetara tries to become a cleric as it's been her dream ever since she was a child. When trying to find where the Cleric's resided, she met Tygra who was given the chance to be a guard. Tygra instantly developed romantic feelings for Cheetara, revealing he has been in love with her ever since he was a pre-teen. Cheetara was given a chance to prove herself, but failed the obstacle course, believing she didn't have the patience needed, she was refused the chance to be a cleric. However, wanting to prove herself, Cheetara decided to sit outside the cleric's hall to prove she could be patient. Cheetara continued to wait outside for several days and refused to move from that spot. During that time, Tygra had been watching over her and gave her a flower as a sign of hope and strength. Eventually, Cheetara was finally accepted to the cleric's and although Tygra was happy for her, it also saddened him as he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. Love Triangle In the beginning, both Tygra and Lion-O both have romantic feelings for Cheetara after meeting her at different points in their lives. Due to their feelings for Cheetara, it causes a love triangle to start between them, wondering who Cheetara loves in return. Originally, everyone believed that Cheetara held romantic feelings for Lion-O as she always encouraged and supported him to the point where Tygra shows signs of jealousy towards her relationship with Lion-O and even the Thunderkittens tease the two of being a couple. However, in the episode, "Between Brothers," Cheetara realizes that she is partially responsible for the tension between Lion-O and Tygra as she hasn't made her feelings clear and admits she already made her decision of who she loved a long time ago, revealing she has really been in love Tygra all along. Cheetara reveals that during the days where Jaga was testing her, she had came close to giving up until she found Tygra's gift. Cheetara reveals she knew he gave her the "Day Astrid" which is said to have a day of life within each of it's petals which continued to give her the strength to prove herself. Cheetara has kept the heart of the flower as a memento of Tygra's kindness and has been in love with him ever since. Tygra and Cheetara share their first kiss soon after and become a couple, but unknown to either of them, Lion-O sees them together and is both shocked and devastated. Gallery Tygra & Cheetara's First Kiss E13.jpg|Tygra and Cheetara officially become a couple and share their first kiss. Tygra & Cheetara Kiss E20.jpg Tygra & Cheetara E20.jpg Tygra & Cheetara E14 (4).jpg Tygra & Cheetara E14 (3).jpg Tygra & Cheetara E14 (2).jpg Tygra & Cheetara E14 (1).jpg Tygra & Cheetara E25 (2).jpg Tygra & Cheetara E25 (1).jpg Tygra & Cheetara Wallpaper.jpg Tygra & Cheetara S1E9.jpg Cheetara S1E4.jpg Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Friend's Sibling Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Unrequited Love Category:Possible Romance Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest